Family Moments
by Icy Rundas
Summary: A selection of family-related one-shots. Contains OCs, 2nd Generation OCs, and NaruXHina in some chapters. Rated for safety. Please review! :D
1. Dinnertime

"Kaori!" I called. The little black and silver-haired girl came tearing into the room from outside at the sound of my voice.

"Mama!" she sang happily. She jumped into my open arms. I smiled.

"Sweetie, where is Sakuya?" Kaori smiled cutely up at me.

"She's with Chihiro, Mama. They're coming home from school soon!" I lowered her to the floor and patted her gently on the head.

"Go wash up, love. Mama has to start dinner." She grinned and ran off. As I began to prepare dinner, a second black and silver-haired girl and a boy with completely black hair walked through the front door. I stopped frying vegetables for a moment to welcome them back home.

"Sakuya, Chihiro, go wash up for dinner. Your father and uncle will be here soon." Sakuya went to follow her sister with a small smile, and Chihiro came to me.

"Auntie Ana? Will you help me with me shuriken training?" I smiled, remembering this oddly familiar question.

"Of course I will, Chihiro; right after dinner." He smiled and went to join his cousins.

"Mama!" I turned around to see who had made the voice.

"Neme," I chastised gently, "you were supposed to finish your nap." Takumo came up behind him and grabbed his hand, lightly dragging his slightly younger brother down the hallway. They stopped right in front of me.

"Oh, you boys. What am I going to do with you…?" I chuckled and picked both of them up.

"Mama needs to finish dinner. Go find Sissy Kaori, Sissy Sakuya, and Chihiro. Tell them to help you wash up." I kissed both of them on the forehead, and both of them squirmed out of my arms and toddled back down the hallway to find their older sisters and cousin. I smiled after them, turning back to the vegetables and finishing them.

Soon, the vegetables were finished, rice and chicken had been made, and I was finishing up some sauce. I heard the front door open a third time.

"I'm home!" The man the voice belonged to walked into the kitchen with a lazy smile.

"Yo." I turned off the fire on the stove and took off my apron. I went over to him with a smile of my own.

"Kakashi, you're not late." He chuckled as I pulled his mask down. I kissed the scar on his eye first, then his lips.

"How was the mission?" He shrugged.

"That cat is always finding a way to get away from that woman, I swear." I lightly pushed him toward the hallway.

"Go wash up and get the kids. It's time to eat." He shook his head and went off to the bathroom to find the children. As he went in, I heard the happy cries of "Daddy's home!" I smiled.

A few minutes later, all six of them were clean and ready to eat. I got food ready for the kids while Kakashi grabbed some for him and me. Since Neme and Takumo were still so young, I had to help them eat. Takumo, however, was stubborn and madly (messily) shoved food into his mouth while I helped Neme. While they ate, I took the chance to look at my family. The family I had always dreamed of having. My Kaori was talking animatedly to her father about how excited she was to be attending the Academy in the following year, Sakuya and Chihiro were chatting about how their shuriken practice was going, Takumo was still shoving food into his mouth, trying to prove his point to me, and Neme was happily gulping down some milk. Kakashi saw me watching everyone and smiled. He grasped my hand from across the table and squeezed it.

Oh, my family. The people I treasured the most.

A.N. This is the first of a new series of one-shots I'll be doing. For any who got confused, Ana is the mother, and is married to Kakashi. They have two daughters, twins Kaori and Sakuya. They are almost six. Sakuya already attends the Academy, and Kaori will start when she is seven. Both showed early signs of ninja ability and as a result, will be attending the Academy at an early age. Chihiro is already six, and is Kakashi and Ana's nephew. Since both of his parents are now dead, he lives with them. He and Sakuya are in the same class.

Kakashi and Ana also have two sons, also twins, Neme and Takumo. They are both two, almost three. Takumo showed very early signs of ninja ability and will be attending the Academy as soon as possible. Ana has discovered that Neme has not shown any signs of ninja talent at all as of yet, but she feels that he will become an even better medical ninja than she is.


	2. Colds

"Aaaaaaaachooooo!" I felt so sorry for her. Though Mirai had graduated from the Academy some four years ago, her best friend happened to be Mana Uzumaki, Naruto and Hinata's older child. And unfortunately, Mana came in contact with her younger brother Jiro while he had been sick with a cold. She had passed it on to Mirai. Mirai's Aburame blood and the kikaichu inside her usually kept her from ever getting sick, but this time, neither she nor Shino were that lucky. Now, instead of going to work today, I was at home, taking care of my sick husband and daughter. It was rather amusing to me, but I would never let them know that.

There was a plus to the situation. It had already been a few days since they had contracted their colds, and according to my father-in-law, Shibi, Aburame colds didn't last more than two or three days. I would keep them home an extra day, just to make sure they were all right. Besides, moments when all three of us were home together were rare. I wanted to savor them.

"Do you…want…some water…Shino?" While my husband was in bed resting, I made sure that he had his glasses off. They were currently in my possession. When I asked him, he had his eyes closed. He opened them and blinked.

"Kimiko…yes. I would like some water." His beetle-black eyes stared into my pale Hyuuga ones. I could feel a blush beginning to form on my cheeks, just like before we had began dating so long ago, when I had the hugest crush on him. He caught the redness in my cheeks and smiled slightly. I went to get him some water.

When I returned, he was sitting up, watching me as I came into the room. I handed the glass to him, and he all but chugged it. When he was finished, he set it on the nightstand next to our bed and motioned for me to go over there. I sat next to him, and he pulled me into his arms and pulled the covers up to our necks. It was rare for him to be so cuddly, and I took the opportunity and fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up the next morning, I checked up on Shino first. He was still asleep, so I decided to leave him asleep and go check on Mirai. She was already getting up and getting ready for her mission.

"Sweetie…are you…feeling better…?" She turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"Yes, Mom. You took good care of me." She came forward and gave me a light hug, which I gratefully returned. After that, she swung her backpack onto her shoulders and patted me on the shoulder. She made sure her jacket was covering the lower half of her face before she left. I almost laughed at the familiarity of it.

"Good luck…on your mission…Mirai."

"Bye, Mom. Say bye to Daddy for me, please." I watched her leave and then went back to the bedroom. Shino was just waking up. He yawned and pulled me to him for a good morning kiss.

"You…just missed Mirai." He sighed and shook his head.

"She'll be fine, Kimiko." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"…I know, dear. She…takes after you." We sat like that for a few minutes until I got up.

"Are you…feeling any better…Shino?" He nodded and got up as well, pulling his pajamas off and pulling his daily clothes on.

"Good," I said happily, "that means that you can…ACHOO!"

Like it says, Kimiko is the mother and married to the ever-lovely Shino. Their daughter is 16-year-old Mirai. Naruto and Hinata are also together in this chapter, and have two kids: 16-year-old Mana and 11-year-old Jiro (named after Jiraiya). Well, the next will be out soon. Enjoy!


End file.
